A New Way Of Life Part 3
by soul-fire2
Summary: Kagome has went back to her time through the portal what Inuyasha said is true and is Fluffy dead!


A NEW WAY OF LIFE 

PART 3 

(Author note: This fanfic starts out 5 years after Kagome went through the portal she is now 22 years old her child is 5 years old. I will advice if you have not read part 1 and 2 you need to go back and read them this fanfic will not make no sense to you if you do not read the first two first. 

One more thing Inuyasha does not belong to me!!!!) 

Kagome was standing at a dirty window at her family home. She could remember how happy her family once was how she would chase her brother Sota down the hall. Now that would never happen again her brother had been kidnapped by Kikyou her mother blamed her, and her grandfather was always trying to use his scrolls to find Sota. As the tears ran down Kagome cheeks, she knew the only happiness she would find in this world was her young son, but now even he was gone. Inuyasha had taken him into hiding he had told her he knew of a good place to keep her son safe, and once he got him there he would be back. As she watched the dark clouds roll by it made her remember the day that she had jumped through the portal, and how she watched the arrow strict her mate's chest. Oh, how she hoped he was still alive she loved him so. Inuyasha had been such a big help to her she could not even remember how many times she had cried on his shoulder. Inuyasha had not lied when he said her world was at war and Kikyou was a a Youkia. Even though Kagome coming back had took her soul back from Kiko some how she still stayed in this world. As she thought of Kikyou it made her think of her brother and her tears came again. She knew this was all her fault all she had wanted was love, was that so wrong. Her mother thought it was. Her mother had once been such a kind and caring person now all of that had been turned to hatred because of her she felt like screaming but she knew that would alert the other Youkia where she was. 

She could not do that even though she was the only one still here in there once beautiful home she knew her world depended on her. Her Mother and Grandfather went with Inuyasha to the place he would hide her son. 

The past five years had been very difficult she had fought many battles and lost many, but she would not fail her family in this. She would bring a smile back to her mothers face. She would find her brother she would kill Kikyou for taking him if it was the last thing she did. She now knew how Sango had felt all those years ago when Narku had taken her younger brother. 

" I will save you Sota I promise you this I will save you and avenge you." As Kagome screamed those words within her mind she prayed one day they would come true. Kagome almost felt like crying things where just so hopeless her mate was more then likely dead. Inuyasha had gone back but he could not find Susshoumaru it was almost as if he had just disappeared. 

Kagome had even tried to get the information from the evil Mekio Kikyou but all she got was the Mekio evil laugh that last thought finally did it the tears broke as if a dame had been busted open. 

" Oh my mate are you ok I love you so much what has happened to you; I need you to be here with me I need your strength your courage." 

~Inuyasha~ 

Inuyasha had just walked back into Kagome home when he heard this last statement. He loved Kagome, but he loved her enough to realized she would never be his. Even now in his human form he could sense her hurt and sadness. He had been searching for his brother every since he had come back Kagome knew that but what she did not know was that he had found him. The last time Inuyasha had went looking for him he had found his brother or his brother had found him. When Susshoumaru had realized who he was starring out he lashed out with his poison claws. Inuyasha still did not know why his brother wanted him dead, but he found out soon enough. 

~ Flash Back~ 

" Susshoumaru why the hell are you trying to kill me?" Since Inuyasha was already in his Youkai form he could easily defend himself against the on slaught of his brother's warth. 

"You took her away just because I let her go does not mean I don't want to kill you, you ass whole." 

Susshoumaru struck again this time Inuyasha was not as lucky he was hit in his left side as blood ran down his legs. Even then he knew the wound would heel but if he did not stop his brother he would have to fight and possible kill him then Kagome would hate him. 

"Kagome sent me brother." Inuyasha got the reaction he had hoped he would get his brother claws disappeared he stopped trying to fight. If Inuyasha did not know any better he could swear his seen tears in his brother's eyes. 

" How is she Inuyasha?" 

" Susshoumaru Kagome is fine but she is not happy." Even as Inuyasha said those words he realized just how true they where the within the past year he had heard her crying almost everynight. 

" She loves you and misses you." 

" Inuyasha I have a plan to change that I have a way for Kagome to be happy." 

"END OF FLASHBACK" 

Kagome voice brought Inuyasha back to the present like nothing else could. " Inuyasha, did you hide my son and my family?" 

" Yes, Kagome they have been hidden very well." As Inuyasha watched the play of emotions cross across Kagome delicate white face he wanted nothing more then just to walk to her and hold her in his strong arms, but soon enough his brother would be in this world if all went well and Kagome would have no need for Inuyasha. 

" Kagome maybe you should lie down and get some rest you really need it your family and son are safe." 

" Inuyasha you are right I am feeling tired goodnight Inuyasha." 

" Brother, is she asleep?" 

" Yes, Sesshoumaru she is asleep." "Would you tell me again what will this change by taking her memory and what about her son." 

" Inuyasha, I am not only changing her memory I am sending her back in time before she even met me and when she was still in love with you." " Our son will depend on he he will become your son, or maybe sometime in the future during her time period Kagome and I will be able to love once again." " Brother, would you mind leaving while I do the spell?" 

" One last question will this erase my memory and yours?" 

" Brother I am the only one who will remember any of this because I am the wilder of the spell." 

_Sesshoumaru_

Sesshoumaru looked down with loving eyes at Kagome. This young Mekio had taught him what it was like to be human and what it was like to love. Slowly he started the spell that would take the love for him from her heart and give her peace and her world order. How he love her so. The last words he said to her before everything changed. " I love you Kagome," and one single tear slid down his check to fall on Kagome cheek. 

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews I am sorry it has taken me so long to write this 3rd part. At first I figured I would end this story, but I could not the story has taken on a life of it's own if you would like to see a fourth part please review. Don't worry their son will be in the next part. 


End file.
